


Purple Rainbow

by SaraJaye



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Childhood Friends, Colorblindness, Colors, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Rainbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Everybody is born colorblind until they find their soul mate.





	Purple Rainbow

The sky was gray and the sun had been hiding for a week the day she met Riley, but it was the day she saw her first rainbow.

She was five, and she was running away from her parents fighting again. She heard singing, climbed through the window, and the moment the girl said hello, her world burst into color. Riley Matthews _was_ the rainbow, color was even brighter than in the stories her grandma had told her. _Once you find that special someone, the world's true colors will show themselves to you._

Mom had never talked about seeing color.

Riley's favorite color in the whole world was purple. Half of what she owned was some shade of lavender, lilac, violet, plum, every shade in the crayon box. Her favorite thing to draw was cats, even if she wasn't very good at it, and every cat was purple.

As they grew older, Maya decided lavender was her favorite because it was soft but vibrant. Just like Riley.

Riley showed her other things beyond color. Family and friendship, the feeling of belonging. How to smile. How to enjoy even the rainy days simply because they were together. The magic of a snowfall outside your window.

How to love, and how to _be_ loved.

Maya had heard the term "soul mates" since she was a child, but even after meeting Riley she didn't fully understand _why_ until the night of their middle school graduation. Sitting outside on a park bench, watching the stars, their eyes meeting.

She'd looked into those eyes a thousand times before, but it was like she was _seeing_ into them for the first time. Riley's soul, full of color and beauty and spirit, the soul that nurtured Maya's broken one.

There was no Maya without Riley, and vice versa.

Without a word, their lips met, and Maya finally understood what it was to be whole.


End file.
